Farewell, my love
by Rowizyx
Summary: Addio, mia amata. — Fu un leggero sussurro, ma lo spirito che lo accompagnava lo udì e scomparve, diretto al mondo aldilà della Forza.Darth Vader si diresse verso la sua astronave senza voltarsi indietro: Anakin Skywalker era davvero morto.


Non era giunto in tempo, riconobbe amareggiato, nemmeno il più rapido degli incrociatori imperiali era servito al suo scopo. Da lontano seguiva con lo sguardo il feretro avanzare lento alla testa della processione, circondato da mille candele e altrettanti visi distrutti dal dolore.  
Era una delle donne più amate dell'intera storia di Naboo, suo pianeta natale, per questo la regina e i membri del consiglio avevano organizzato per lei i riti riservati ai sovrani.  
Anche se fosse riuscito ad atterrare prima che la cerimonia cominciasse, difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a restare solo con lei, meno che mai sarebbe passato inosservato; lo scafandro che gli permetteva di sopravvivere era fuori dal comune e avrebbe attirato l'attenzione dei presenti inutilmente.  
La giovane senatrice si era sempre battuta contro la guerra e il grande esercito di cloni che difendevano la vecchia Repubblica, ora riformata in un Impero comandato segretamente dai Sith; non sapeva quale causa fosse stata attribuita alla sua morte, anche se era quasi sicuro che nessuno l'avesse collegato a quel misterioso omicidio; in passato era stato un personaggio di rilievo ai vertici di Coruscant, ma da alcuni giorni era diventato ancor più influente ed intoccabile.  
Anche se fossero saltate fuori prove della sua colpevolezza, non avrebbe avuto niente da temere, in quanto era il braccio destro dell'Imperatore. Chi poteva essere tanto folle da esporsi pubblicamente per accusarlo di un simile delitto?  
L'unico che forse avrebbe potuto rischiare tanto era ora ricercato su tutti i sistemi e certo ormai era su un pianetucolo ai confini dell'Orlo Esterno, nell'angolo più remoto dell'intera galassia.  
Il suo ricordo lo fece fremere di rabbia, ripensando agli avvenimenti di Mustafar. Come aveva osato arrivare a tanto, riducendolo in quello stato?  
Aveva tutte le intenzioni di trovarlo, scovare il suo rifugio e distruggerlo, schiacciarlo come solo un insetto di Geonosis avrebbe meritato!  
Lo odiava profondamente, nemmeno i predoni di Tatooine, quando avevano rapito e torturato sua madre fino alla morte, avevano provocato in lui tanta ira.  
Un lamento funebre lo riportò alla realtà, distogliendolo dai suoi progetti di vendetta; il canto incredibilmente triste era spezzato soltanto dal suo pesante respiro. Non si era ancora abituato a quel suono grave e temeva che non vi sarebbe mai riuscito; si chiese una volta di più se non sarebbe stato meglio morire piuttosto che ridursi in quello stato: qualche brandello di carne martoriata e sofferente in un involucro di metallo.  
Il mondo appariva quasi distorto oltre le lenti pesanti che coprivano i suoi occhi, i suoni erano attutiti dall'elmetto nero.  
Il suo Maestro sosteneva che presto avrebbe imparato a controllare alla perfezione le parti meccaniche che sostituivano le gambe, come era successo per il braccio che aveva perso durante il primo scontro con il conte Dooku; se l'Imperatore era convinto di ciò allora era possibile che accadesse davvero, ma al momento era difficile resistere al dolore e alla colpevolezza che provava.  
Avrebbe potuto salvarla, ed invece l'aveva uccisa; era una verità che nemmeno il Maestro poteva cancellare.  
La cerimonia era ormai giunta alle ultime battute: la folla si riversò nella grande piazza dove dieci anni prima aveva assistito alla firma del trattato di pace tra Gungan e Naboo, dopo che il pianeta era stato liberato dall'invasione della Federazione dei Mercanti, in parte grazie anche al suo intervento.  
Non aveva mai avuto tempo per imparare a fondo le usanze e le tradizioni di quel popolo, ma sapeva che a Naboo i morti venivano inumati; nello stesso palazzo reale se si trattava dei sovrani, di eroi o di personaggi che avevano ricoperto cariche pubbliche importanti.  
Padmé Naberrie Amidala era stata tutto questo nel corso della sua breve vita, nessuno avrebbe meritato un tale onore più di lei; la famiglia della defunta seguì la bara di vetro all'interno del palazzo, insieme alla regina Apailana, ai rappresentanti dei Gungan e chissà quali altri fortunati.  
Invidiava tutti loro per quel privilegio che a lui, marito della giovane senatrice e padre del bambino che sarebbe stato sepolto con la madre, non era stato concesso.  
Odiava quel figlio non nato. Era tutta colpa sua se la situazione era precipitata in quel modo! Da quando la sua amata sposa gli aveva annunciato, raggiante di felicità, che presto sarebbero diventati genitori, gli incubi non lo avevano più abbandonato: era sempre lo stesso, terrificante sogno, in cui Padmé moriva a metà del travaglio.  
La donna non aveva mai pensato alla possibilità di un aborto, nonostante lui avesse tentato di convincerla parlandole prima delle voci che sarebbero corse e delle domande che sarebbero state fatte sulla paternità di quel bambino, e quindi rivelandole cosa davvero non lo lasciava dormire la notte.  
Padmé aveva amato suo figlio dal momento in cui si era resa conto di essere incinta e non vi avrebbe mai rinunciato, anche dovendo sacrificare la sua stessa vita.  
Aveva dovuto cercare un'altra soluzione per non perdere la sua donna, accettando il terribile patto con l'Imperatore; il suo Maestro aveva avuto ragione da sempre a sospettare di un possibile complotto degli Jedi ai danni della Repubblica, come lo stesso Obi Wan Kenobi aveva dimostrato.  
Tuttavia la guerra si era conclusa, lui stesso vi aveva posto fine eliminando i capi Separatisti. Ora si trattava soltanto di sottomettere anche gli ultimi sistemi ancora fedeli alla Vecchia Repubblica al nuovo potere imperiale, e grazie alla forza dei cloni non sarebbe stato un compito difficile: la galassia era debole, senza la guida degli Jedi, presto anche gli ultimi rivoltosi si sarebbero arresi.  
Proprio per questa sua opinione l'Imperatore, nella sua magnanimità, gli aveva concesso quel breve viaggio a Naboo prima di mettersi alla testa del suo esercito e svolgere la sua prima missione ufficiale con il nome di Darth Vader.  
Era certo che il suo Maestro fosse a conoscenza del suo vero intento e probabilmente se ne era rallegrato: una volta eliminati i fantasmi del passato, avrebbe potuto dedicarsi completamente a svolgere i suoi doveri nella costruzione dell'Impero. Solo liberandosi dei sentimenti che ancora lo frenavano avrebbe abbracciato completamente le dottrine dei Sith, lo sapeva bene.  
Percepì una presenza dietro di sé, ma non riusciva a capire se si trattasse proprio della sua giovane sposa; sembrava che lo spirito fosse deciso a mantenersi ostile, o che per lo meno non volesse rivelarsi.  
Da giorni aveva la stessa percezione, ma non sapeva come liberarsi di quell'anima decisa a tormentarlo.Non aveva intenzione di manifestarsi più chiaramente, né di comunicare con lui; l'Imperatore non aveva la stessa sensazione, anzi, credeva fosse soltanto uno scherzo della sua immaginazione.  
Certamente aveva ragione, erano senza dubbio i suoi sensi di colpa e il dolore ad ingannarlo.  
L'ingresso principale del palazzo si chiuse alle spalle del piccolo capannello che seguiva il corpo della sua amata Padmé per assistere ai riti funebri privati.  
Nello stesso momento, uno dei cloni che aveva portato con sé per pilotare la sua navetta privata lo chiamò: il malcapitato si ritrovò all'istante sollevato a mezz'aria, mentre il potere del Sith lo soffocava. Per sua fortuna, riuscì a biascicare che l'Imperatore richiedeva la presenza del suo apprendista sull'incrociatore stellare che attendeva poco lontano da Naboo.  
Lasciò andare il soldato con rabbia, un attimo prima che morisse, e gli ordinò di tornare sulla navetta senza emettere un altro fiato.  
- Addio, mia amata. - Fu un leggero sussurro, ma lo spirito che lo accompagnava lo udì e scomparve, diretto al mondo aldilà della Forza.  
Darth Vader si diresse verso la sua astronave senza voltarsi indietro: Anakin Skywalker era morto davvero.


End file.
